


Return to Mr Mortensen's Office

by legolasismine



Series: Mr Mortensen's Office [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasismine/pseuds/legolasismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after they first got together, Mr Mortensen and Orlando enjoy themselves on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Mr Mortensen's Office

“Hey Orli, the boss wants to see you in his office” Evie called to Orlando on her way past his desk. “He didn’t say why…”

 

Orlando grinned an acknowledgement to Evie, locked his computer and got up, making sure that his clothes were just so before heading to the office where his boss, and Master awaited him. He could hardly believe that it had been a whole year since they had first got together, and he knew that there was gossip about them around the office. They had tried to keep their relationship secret to begin with, but Mr Mortensen did so enjoy torturing Orlando in his office, and some sounds just couldn’t be explained away as everyday. He was still treated the same as the other members of staff from a work point of view, Mr Mortensen being scrupulous not to display any favouritism in handing out assignments, promotions and raises, so no one complained too much, but Orlando was aware of being on the receiving end of second glances and curious stares. 

 

Orlando knocked on the door of Mr Mortensen’s office, looking down at his feet and running through a mental checklist of tasks he’d been given recently whilst he waited for an answer. His boss very much liked to make him wait and there would often be what felt like an eternal pause between Orlando knocking and being given permission to go in. He knew it couldn’t be very long in reality, but feeling the eyes of his Master’s secretary watch him, knowing the amusement that danced in his eyes, having seen Orlando kneeling naked and tied at Mr Mortensen’s feet whilst he took dictation, certainly made the time stretch out. Not that many in the office had been privileged with that sight, but the nature of his job meant that Sean was often at Viggo’s mansion whilst he and Orlando were spending time together, and after having discussed it fully with Orlando, and having had Sean sign a confidentiality agreement, Viggo had stopped letting Orlando dress, or hide, when Sean was over.

 

“Enter” Mr Mortensen’s voice called from within. After an embarrassing incident, resulting in Sean being sent out to buy a change of trousers for Orlando some months before, he had stopped saying “come” when people knocked on his door. 

 

Orlando opened the door and walked into the office, standing in front of his boss's desk, trying to keep the anticipation from his face and his hands relaxed at his side.

 

“Have you completed the task I set you?” Mr Mortensen asked, his face stern and his tone the utterly disinterested one that drove Orlando to distraction.

 

“I… oh! Yes, Sir” Orlando replied, reminding himself to keep breathing whilst he waited for further instruction. 

 

“Well, hand it over then” Mr Mortensen ordered, gesturing impatiently to Orlando, who reached into the pocket of his smart trousers and drew out a neatly folded sheet of paper, unfolding it before handing it to Mr Mortensen. 

 

“Good boy” Mr Mortensen spoke almost absentmindedly as he read the paper Orlando had handed him. They had first got together last Christmas, after Mr Mortensen had caught his young employee writing a naughty letter to Santa. As it was Christmas Eve once again, he had deemed it appropriate for the tradition to continue. Orlando had spent the morning splitting his time between finishing off the last bits of his work, and thinking of what delicious torture he would like to be subjected to after work that evening. 

 

Orlando had only finished the list half an hour before, and he was now very thankful than he had. 

 

“Tell me, Orlando, how much more work do you have left to do today?” Mr Mortensen asked, looking thoughtfully at him.

 

“Not too much, Sir.” Orlando replied, “A few more letters to type up, and a few bits of filing but then I’ll be done.”

 

“That’s good. Some of the things on this list are very interesting and I’d like to explore them a little further once you’ve finished up.” Mr Mortensen said, taking a pen from his desk and putting marks next to some of Orlando’s ideas, although Orlando couldn’t see which from his viewpoint. “In the meantime though, I have a couple of gifts to make the afternoon more interesting for you. Take your trousers off and come over here.”

 

Orlando did as he was bid, wondering what his boss was going to do to him. He guessed that a spanking was probably heading his way - Mr Mortensen loved to spank him, and did so at every opportunity. Since they had become regular partners, it was rare for Orlando to be unmarked. He wore his bruises with pride - spankings were never punishment, always for fun. He wondered what the “gifts” were. In the past, such gifts had been anything from cock rings, butt plugs and once even a chastity tube, which had remained in place for a week before Mr Mortensen had given in to Orlando’s pleadings and allowed him his freedom.

 

Their initial three months together had extended as both men had found that they were getting a lot from their relationship. The original evening or two a week, and some weekends, had gradually increased until Orlando had given up the lease on his flat and moved in to Mr Mortensen’s large house. Orlando was utterly content with his current living arrangements - he got all the kinky sex and play time anyone could ever want, along with plenty of time out of role when he and Viggo could enjoy each other’s company. The house was big enough that they could also spend time apart when they needed - and if there were prestigious visitors over for business meetings, Orlando could make himself scarce if need be.

 

“Good boy, over my lap now” Mr Mortensen ordered, patting his legs invitingly and helping Orlando to position himself comfortably. “You’re looking a little goose pimpled, Pet. I think we need to warm you up a little, don’t you think?” 

 

“Thank you Sir” Orlando replied - it was clearly a rhetorical question, but some form of acknowledgement was definitely required.

 

“I’m going to give you thirty strokes with a hairbrush, Orlando, but before I do that I’m going to give you your first gift” 

 

So saying, Mr Mortensen took a rather unusual looking butt plug from the bottom drawer of his desk, showing it to Orlando before coating it with lube and pushing it steadily inside. The plug was shaped like a Christmas tree, getting wider in steps before narrowing sharply as it came to the base, flaring out at the “tree stand” which would hold the plug in place. He couldn’t hold back a moan as the ridges of the tree scraped past his prostate on the way in, before the plug settled and he wriggled, just a little, to feel the one layer that was in just the right place.

 

“Keep still please Pet” Mr Mortensen scolded, but it was said in an absent minded fashion, with no real anger behind it. “Would you like something to bite on whilst I spank you?”

 

“Yes please, Sir” Orlando knew from experience just how hard Mr Mortensen could hit with a hairbrush, and he had no desire for the whole office to hear his screams. He opened his mouth and bit down on the thick candy cane that was placed between his teeth. He felt Mr Mortensen tying a strap behind his head, pulling the cane further into his mouth and holding it steady between his teeth. He braced himself for the first strike, and was not disappointed when it was hard enough to make him yelp despite the makeshift gag..

 

“Hush, love, or the whole office will know you're my little bitch boy.” Mr Mortensen said, as he aimed another solid thwack on Orlando’s eagerly presented backside.

 

Part of keeping the office  status quo meant that Orlando had to keep reasonably quiet when being spanked during working hours, hence the repurposed candy cane currently helping him keep the noise to a minimum. It wasn't easy though, with Mr Mortensen managing to land the hairbrush on ever more tender spots, ensuring that by the time he was finished, Orlando’s arse was evenly covered in a layer of red that would darken into bruises later on.

 

“Well done, Pet, that’s all done now” Mr Mortensen said, the hairbrush clattering as he laid it back on his desk. He reached forward to help Orlando up, sitting him on his lap and cuddling him close for a few moments before easing the candy cane gag from his mouth and throwing it into the bin.

 

“You have a choice to make now” Mr Mortensen said. Orlando suppressed a groan - these choices were always a case of picking the lesser of two evils, and his Master had a lot of evil toys. 

 

“You have more gifts to come, quite apart from the plug. You get to choose between two for which one you’d like to have now, and which one you’d like later on. Your choices are this lovely cock ring, and these adornments for your nipples.” Orlando looked at the choices - the cock ring looked like Father Christmas, with little arms, legs and a head that he was sure would press on some sensitive piece of his flesh. The nipple rings, on the other hand, were red and white, with little gems hanging from them. Orlando considered his options briefly, but he was wearing a white shirt so the rings would be immediately obvious, whereas as long as he wore his jacket when he wasn’t at his desk, he had some chance at least of hiding the cock ring.

 

“The cock ring please, Sir” Orlando said, almost shyly. Mr Mortensen loved making him ask for the most depraved things, and this was actually pretty tame for them, but playing this kind of game with the whole office busy outside always made him a little bashful.

 

“Stand up then Pet, so I can put it on you” Mr Mortensen helped Orlando to his feet and then took his cock into one large hand, working the cock ring over the semi hard shaft, teasing and working him into further hardness as he settled the ring into place. Santa’s head nestled very nicely against a particularly sensitive part of Orlando’s skin, and he knew that he would be spending the rest of the afternoon desperate for stimulation. 

 

“Good boy. Now, before you go back to finish the rest of your work, I think I’d like you to show me how much you appreciate me.” Even as Mr Mortensen spoke, Orlando was dropping to his knees, his Christmas patterned tie draped teasingly against his cock as he did so, making him shudder in pleasure.

 

“May I please you Sir?” Orlando asked, ducking his head and looking up at Mr Mortensen from under his curls, something which he knew drove his lover wild.

 

“Go right ahead” Mr Mortensen replied, his tone that disinterested one that made Orlando writhe on a regular basis. 

 

Orlando reached forwards and unzipped Mr Mortensen’s trousers, slipping his cock out of the opening and wasting no time in getting his mouth wrapped around it. Knowing each other as well as they did, Orlando was able to bring his boss to completion very quickly - he was just tucking him back into his trousers when the phone on the desk rang, making Orlando jump.

 

“Yes, Sean?” Mr Mortensen asked, one hand absently stroking Orlando’s hair, petting him in thanks at a job well done. “Ahh, thank you for reminding me. If you can make sure everyone is gathered in the meeting room I’ll be there in a few moments.”

 

“Right Pet” Mr Mortensen put the phone down and turned back to Orlando. “I have a meeting to attend, and you have some work to finish, so we’ll have to save the rest of your presents for later.”

 

“That’s a shame, Sir. I wish I could just spend the day here at your feet” Orlando said, slightly surprised at himself, but realising that he absolutely meant it. Although he spent plenty of non-work time curled at Viggo’s feet, getting to spend quality time with him in the office was a rarity.

 

“Hmmm, I’ll have to have a think on how we can arrange that. I’m sure it’s possible but there are a few practical difficulties that we’d need to work out. Get your trousers on now, love and get back to work, there’s a good boy.” Orlando could tell that his lover also like the idea. There definitely were a few practical issues though - for one, if any visitors arrived unexpectedly, which happened fairly regularly, they might find it a little odd. There was also the fact that Orlando was highly unlikely to get any work done that day. 

 

Once Orlando was dressed, both men prepared to leave the office. Before they did, Viggo grabbed Orlando’s hand, pulling him close for a kiss, and taking the opportunity to press his free hand against the erection that was already tenting Orlando’s suit. 

 

“Make sure you get all your work done by five, Pet. I want to make some of your Christmas wishes come true tonight.” was the last thing that Mr Mortensen said before he swept Orlando out of his office, back into the real world. Orlando made his slightly dazed way back to his desk, and dropped into his chair, taking a moment to lean back and take a deep breath before turning back to his computer and the task that had been interrupted when the summons had been received.

  
  


THE END


End file.
